


I Wanna Know What's Going On Inside

by lovethatwewerein



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Minor Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: When Nick had recommended the cafe, gushing about how homey the decor was and how delicious the pastries were, he’d imagined the owner to be a motherly figure. An older woman, perhaps, with kind eyes and a flowery apron, who’d spent years perfecting the art of baking while raising children. It was, maybe, an unfounded stereotype - one born of assumptions and expectations based on all the movies he’d watch as a child - but it would’ve made sense.___Day 4 - Power Couple
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842061
Kudos: 37
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	I Wanna Know What's Going On Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Make 'Em Like You ' by Tom Grennan

When Nick had recommended the cafe, gushing about how homey the decor was and how delicious the pastries were, he’d imagined the owner to be a motherly figure. An older woman, perhaps, with kind eyes and a flowery apron, who’d spent years perfecting the art of baking while raising children. It was, maybe, an unfounded stereotype - one born of assumptions and expectations based on all the movies he’d watch as a child - but it would’ve made sense. 

Asking to speak to the owner, hoping to shine a positive light on the person responsible for some of the fluffiest cakes and airy croissants in the area, should never have led to the stuttering mess he’d become. It should never have caused him to trip over his words, to blush over a medium drip, to have the complete inability to do his job. 

Sebastian was everything that made Blaine weak at the knees. Long legs, vibrant eyes, a devastatingly beautiful smile. He was a flirt, that much was clear in the way his tongue curled around the syllables of his name, the way his eyes swept over his form. He ignored Blaine’s questions, refusing to divulge what had brought him to owning such a quaint cafe. 

Blaine stumbled through, his throat closing around the words he wanted to say, continuing to seek answers that weren’t forthcoming. It irritated him, the casual way Sebastian leaned against the counter, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans dusted with flour. No matter how attractive Sebastian was, sharp angles and a sharper tongue existing simultaneously, he’d come here in search of a story, so when Sebastian offered to tell him everything over dinner in a fancy restaurant, he turned him down. 

*

He hadn’t anticipated returning to Sebastian’s cafe, convinced that there were several other good pastries in the city he could write about, but Tuesday found him walking through the door. Nick had been insistent, citing the requests of fans that wanted to hear about Sebastian Smythe as bait, arguing that this could be his biggest story yet. He wasn’t wrong, Blaine had read through enough of the comments on his recent posts to know as much, but the idea of approaching Sebastian once more was terrifying. 

“I didn’t think you’d come back.” Sebastian greeted when he approached the counter. He’d left his laptop at home this time, hoping that he’d get more from a casual conversation than an official interview. That had been the case with a fraction of his stories, the people he interviews being more inclined to comment when everything was less intimidating, and he was positive he could get something out of Sebastian like this. 

“I wasn’t going to, but a lot of my readers want to know about the mysterious Sebastian Smythe,” he shrugged, following the other man’s movements as he prepared Blaine’s coffee. It was obvious how comfortable he was in a kitchen, actions fluid and calm compared to the havoc Blaine had always related to cooking. It made Blaine wonder just how much time Sebastian had spent baking before making a career out of it. “I try not to let them down.” 

“I read up on your blog when you left the other day. 1.6 billion readers in the United States alone. I’m impressed.” He gestured for a young girl to take his place behind the counter, leading Blaine to a table near the back of the room. 

He hadn’t had a proper chance to look around this room the last time he was here, so focused on getting a story out of Sebastian that he forgot to take note of the atmosphere. Sunlight filtered in through the front windows, adding openness to the space. The floor was a light wood, possibly ash or birch, with tables spread out evenly across it. There were pictures on the walls, some of tantalizing cakes, others of incredible landscapes. The one that caught his eyes most was of the Eiffel Tower, something about it so different compared to those beside it. 

Returning his attention to Sebastian, he focused on the other man. Unlike the last time Blaine had been here, his clothes weren’t covered in flour. Instead, his clothing was smart, his hair styled neatly, so much more the owner of a business than a baker of fine goods. 

“I take it you came back for a reason, and it wasn’t the chocolate cake.” 

“Maybe I just wanted to trick you into telling me about your past,” Blaine responded, smiling when Sebastian grinned at him. The civility now, the conversation so much lighter than it had been before, made the man in front of him seem different somehow. There wasn’t the heaviness of questions, the intensity of Sebastian’s flirtations weighing over them. 

“And here I thought you were gonna take me up on that offer of a date.” 

Blaine sighed. As desperate as he was to get Nick off his back, tell the world about who Sebastian Smythe was, what had led to such a handsome man opening a cafe, he wasn’t about to let himself fall into the uncharted waters surrounding him. It would be all too easy to accept, to fall prey to finding his answers in a dimly lit restaurant over appetizers and wine, but he had to have a stronger resolve. 

“That photo - there’s something about it that doesn’t fit with the rest of the decor.” He said, pointing out the one he’d noticed earlier. Sebastian’s eyes flickered towards it, a normally vibrant green dimmed with longing he’d recognise from his first few years in the city. There was a depth to Sebastian, undiscovered and almost unnoticeable, and Blaine found himself wanting to dig deeper than his job required. 

“It wasn't there originally. I’ll give you that,” Sebastian responded, a serene smile replacing the smirk he typically wore. “It was the last photo my mother took, and I just wanted to be able to see it every day.”

“That’s…” There was melancholy, the kind that exists deep in your bones, buried under your skin for years, in Sebastian’s tone. The kind of sadness that lingers in the back of your mind, a constant reminder of what you’ve lost and still stand to lose. “That’s really sweet.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t go writing about it. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

“Your secret’s safe with me, Sebastian Smythe.” 

“I’ll tell you my secret brownie recipe if you take me up on that date.”

*

The next week passed in a blur, filled with Nick getting on his back about Sebastian, desperately seeking out another coffee shop to write about, and the slip of paper burning a hole in his pocket as the days went by. 

Carrying around Sebastian’s number had never been a thought in his mind, debating with himself whether a story would be worth the possibility of falling hard and fast. He had a history, anyone who knew him knew how easily his heart connected to someone new. Kurt had done a number on him - taking his heart with him when he left Ohio and throwing it at his feet when he made it to New York - leaving him with a broken heart alone in the big city. 

Nick had built him up from the bottom, finding his way to him when no one else would, and assuring him that he could be so much more than the miserable pile of problems he’d become. Having someone so willing to upend their life for him, to be sure that he could pay his rent and smell half decent while he did it, meant that he’d do anything for Nick now. A friend like that was hard to come by, and it surprised everyone that he hadn’t handed Nick his heart on a silver platter yet. 

Starting the blog had been Nick’s idea, a way to channel the energy he was so experienced at putting into songs. Music wasn’t the same as it was before Kurt, it stung in the way he’d imagine a million paper cuts would, and writing was a new avenue to explore. With his frantic love for adventure, even being tied down by a shared lease, Nick discovered new places every day. He’d rarely return, moving on with an address sent to Blaine and the memory of whatever he’d experienced, which eventually led to his blog being a way for tourists to plot their destinations. 

He’d never been as adamant as he was now, bringing up Sebastian’s cafe whenever he caught Blaine typing. There was something about it that didn’t sit right, the eagerness for him to accept a date with a good-looking man, and that could be why Blaine was so determined not to. As much as he wanted to enjoy an evening with Sebastian, finally allow himself to appreciate the company of another man, the fear was so much greater. 

“Blaine, just call him,” Nick demanded for the third time in an hour, looking away from whatever crime show he was invested in this time to drag Blaine’s attention from the slip of paper on the table. “The worst that can happen is you don’t have a good time.” 

“The worst that can happen is I have a great time and he doesn’t.” 

“He’s not Kurt, Blaine.”

“You don’t know that. You’ve never even spoken to him because when you went to his shop you were flirting with the blond barista.” That had been particularly memorable, especially since he had to avoid Nick’s most recent hook-up both times he tried to talk to Sebastian.

“His name was Jeff, and it was completely worth it.” 

“I don’t want to hear about your sexual exploits.” 

“I wasn’t going to but I will if you keep interrupting me.” 

“Fine. Explain why I should go out with Sebastian, please. I’m tired.” 

*

Blaine tugged at his bowtie, a bright yellow to match his pants, wondering if the tightness of it was all in his head. Since he was a boy, sitting on his grandpa’s lap and making too many mistakes while trying to tie the knot, pulling at the material near his throat when he was nervous. It had grown from being too tight by accident to being a strained concept against his neck that caused him to yank it without realising. 

Calling Sebastian hadn’t been his plan when he woke up, finding a note from Nick saying that he was ‘out with Jeff’ and probably wouldn’t be back until late. There was nothing to write, his article about the new bookshop around the corner being published last night, and he had nothing to do. For so long he’d focused on Kurt, and then on his career, and that left him home alone on a Saturday staring at the same phone number he’d had all week. 

Over the phone, Sebastian’s voice was deeper, less sexual and more sensual. The mild familiarity, the sense of belonging he’d been missing for a while, washed over him with the words they exchanged, with the details of where they’d meet and if 2pm was too early. They decided it wasn’t, Sebastian citing a late breakfast and Blaine too scared to say no.

That was how he ended up with his leg shaking, his fingers gripping the fabric of his tie without much care for how neat he wanted it to be. Sebastian had offered to pick him up, since otherwise he was getting the subway and it was boiling outside, leaving him to his own doubts about what he was doing.  
It seemed like hours before a knock sounded at his door, echoing around the empty apartment. He moved to wipe his palms on his trousers as he walked closer to the door, each step almost like thunder against the wood, hesitating over the bright material. A stain would be too obvious on the yellow, so he brushed his hands against his shirt instead. 

Sebastian looked smarter, somehow, than the last time Blaine had seen him. At the cafe, his white shirt had been neatly pressed and his smile was charming, but there was always something floating about that had him set slightly on edge. He’d always been more put-together than Blaine, covered in flour or a somber air not making that any less true. Now, stood outside his front door in an emerald green polo and black jeans, his hair somewhat messier because of the heat, and a smile that could rival Blaine’s on his best days. He looked like the type of person Blaine could fall in love with far too hard and far too fast. 

“You ready to go?” Sebastian’s voice was as bright as his smile, warming Blaine to the core. Just the tone of someone’s voice hadn’t comforted him that much in a long time, letting him put aside his worries, forget that just minutes ago he thought his tie was choking him, and smile an equally radiant smile. “Of course I am.” 

*

“Please,” Blaine implored, glancing up at Sebastian through his lashes. The horizon was a hue of oranges and pinks and yellows, so colourful and cheery despite its flickering light, giving him the ability to fully take in Sebastian in the dimming sun, so at ease as he spoke. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“Why would I joke about something that embarrassing?” 

“To confuse me? I don’t know.” 

“Blaine, what part of my personality makes you think that that didn’t happen?” Sebastian asked, grinning down at where he lay on the grass. 

“I guess I just assumed that, even at seven years old, you would have the decency not to booby trap the living room to try and catch Santa Clause.” He laughed, picturing the scene, not for the first time since Sebastian mentioned it. Just the idea of a mini Sebastian channelling his inner Kevin McCallister was enough to make him laugh plenty. 

“I was suspicious of my parents being totally fine with a strange man breaking in every year.” 

“It was Santa.” 

“It was a criminal offence.”

At that, Blaine completely lost it. He rolled over as he laughed, not caring a bit that he may look slightly manic. It had been such a long time since his stomach had hurt from laughing, since his heart had swelled at spending the day with a handsome man willing to share stories of his childhood, no matter how embarrassing they may have been. In the end, Sebastian was laying right beside him, his cheeks just as coloured as Blaine’s, eyes glittering in the reflection of the setting sun. 

“You’re really pretty.” He burst out, his eyes widening even as Sebastian's smile softened into something he didn’t yet recognise. 

“And you, Blaine Anderson,” he said, inching ever so slightly forward. His breath left him more and more the closer Sebastian got, his green eyes darkening with what Blaine would recognise from his own reflection whenever he’d leave the cafe. And maybe it muddled his mind a bit, made him forget that he hadn’t been the type to jump into anything since high school, since Kurt sang ‘Blackbird’ with so much emotion for a dead bird, as symbolic as Pavarotti had been. Sebastian was resting over him now, his nose just inches from Blaine’s, and he had to desperately battle the urge to close his eyes. “Are completely right.” 

“Are you serious?” He gasped, not bothering to move Sebastian out of the way. They’d just end up back here, by some coincidence that would most likely be more his doing than the universe’s, so there wasn’t much point. 

“Completely. I am awfully pretty,” Sebastian grinned, eyes still dark with lust, but sparkling with mischief all the same. “But you’re in a whole other league.” 

And barely a second after Sebastian finished his sentence, before Blaine could second guess himself and get lost in his own mind, he surged forward, connecting their lips in a kiss he was hoping would be far from their last. 

*

He sipped his coffee as he read over the article, changing the odd word so it flowed, or choosing one that truly emphasised how great the cafe was. A charming atmosphere, decor that spoke to the soul, the most incredible brownies around. The words were truer, possibly truer than anything he’d written before. They weren’t empty compliments to appease people, to make business better than it deserved to be. 

It was strange, he supposed, to write such an article after how much effort had gone into an interview with the owner. To smile at Jeff whenever he was behind the counter, trying not to turn beet-red at knowing exactly how vocal the other man was, even when the walls were thin. 

It was stranger, still, to have the same sheet of paper from weeks before resting beside the laptop, true crime documentaries in the background. The numbers glared up at him, even now, though each digit was ingrained in his mind. 

In just a few short weeks his life had turned around, and he had a piece of paper to thank. Everything had changed, he had somewhere to go on a Saturday, and Nick being out was a blessing instead of the nightmare it had been. 

He still questioned whether he’d made the right choice, giving in to his whims that Saturday. There were moments of clarity, the kind that made him imagine how things weren’t so obvious before, and he wanted life to always be that clear. 

Nothing was clearer though, as he reloaded the website, than that this was where he was meant to be. He was supposed to have written this article. He was supposed to have called Sebastian that day in the hopes that his heart wouldn’t get broken too soon. He was supposed to start living for himself, and he was grateful to have realised it.

Making his way to the kitchen, he smiled. Maybe, when Nick first recommended the cafe this wasn’t what he’d expected to happen. He hadn’t planned to urge Blaine into a date, but with Sebastian pulling brownies out of the oven, Blaine wouldn’t have wanted things to turn out any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr


End file.
